THE STORY CHALLENGE!
by W0lff
Summary: You Decided! I write it!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so here how this goes, I know what it's like to want more of a certain couple, weather its Ren and Kyoko, or Sho and Kyoko, or any other Skip Beat Character. I also know how hard it is to put those ideas down onto paper with words. I want to challenge myself so I thought why not let someone else decide what they want to read.

This thread is for people who would like to read about a certain scenario that they might have imagined you can be specific, like…

"Ren and Kyoko go to the movies and Kyoko spills her drink so Ren buys her a dress and they ride on the Farris wheel."

Or you can just throw out a random topic like…

"Sho, Ren, Mud wrestling!"

Feel free to throw anything at me, I'll pick a topic or idea and write a one shot, if I don't get it I'll do the research, post any of your ideas in the review or send me a email that starts with "The Story Challenge!" I'll do my best to pick some good topics. Once again any genre or any characters are welcome, just tell me what you want to read, and I'll try to wow you!

Wish me luck!


	2. Challenge 1:Taking the Bull by the Horns

**This one is for Starburner101, here goes nothing!**

**{Reino, Sho, Ren, Kyoko..."nice" walk in the park...teh...heh...}**

* * *

CHALLENGE 1: Taking the bull by the horns.

"Fine, I'll have that talk with you. Where do you want to meet?"

"Meet me at Ember Park round midnight tonight."

"Ember Parkk! I can't be seen there! I have a reputation to keep up you know!"

The caller on the other end sighed,

"Be there, idiot." Then there was a click and the line went dead.

* * *

It had been a long day, both Kyoko and Ren had been kept late on the set of Dark Moon. It had already been agreed upon earlier that Ren would take Kyoko home. After they had dropper Yashiro off Ren Drove by Bull Horn Park, Kyoko glanced out the window with an odd expression on her face.

"Kyoko, would you like to go for an walk?" asked Ren as he spotted a parking spot.

"Um, would it be alright?" Kyoko looked hopefully up at him.

"Of course, I could use a stretch myself, lets go." Ren climbed out of the care and walked around to the other side to let Kyoko out.

They began walking down the path, when ahead of them they say two people in an intense conversation off by a tree.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!" shouted the first man.

"Then why did you come?" asked the other man.

"I…don't know!" the first man sank to the floor.

"Give up! You love me, Kyoko loves Ren Tsuruga, he loves her back, and I LOVE YOU!"

Kyoko and Ren came to a stop as they took in the scene before them. It was Shotaro, and Reino both on their knees Sho's face was in Reino's hands and their lips were locked.

"Uh…Wow this is akward. I realize this might not be the most opportune time, but what they just said, about me loving you. It's kinda true, or maybe it's really true, more like absolutely true." Ren was looking away. The two on the ground continued to ignore both Kyoko and Ren.

"Oh…Well then you should probably know that everything they said was true." Kyoko was also looking away.

"What?" Ren turned to her,

"Didn't you hear her the first time! SHE LIKES YOU, idiot." Sho and Reino where now standing, Sho's face was red but Reino looked smug, they were holding hands.

"Oh…right." Ren and Kyoko where now looking at each other, Kyoko shy but Ren looked determined.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING THIS LATE AT NIGHT!"

"It's a cop, RUN!" Sho said as he pulled at Reino's hand.

Ren was right behind him, he grabbed Kyoko's hand and they too began to run. There everyone one was, Kyoko, Ren, Sho, and Reino, everyone holding someone's hand, peacefully running thru the park together. They all knew that there were still some wrinkles to iron out, but that was to be left for later, when they weren't running from the authorities. Teh. Heh.

**

* * *

**

Done!


	3. Challenge 2:The Irreversible Plan

**This one is a combined idea from both ScarletGodess818 and a little bit of Pheonix Frozen's idea. Thanks to you both for the ideas! I did my best!**

**{****Kyoko regrets not seeing Ren's complete body while he was taking a shower, but what she saw inspired her to try again. She can make her dolls perfect if she succeeds, and we all know she doesn't give up easily! So she thinks of many different plans and and gets in many embarrassing and funny situations... I leave the rest to you!}**

**{****Kanae falls for Kyoko, Ideas for dates include, sharing an ice cream cone with kyoko, buying kyoko clothes, being on a ferris wheel, etc... basically places where Kanae could make a move if she wasn't playing it off like she hated kyoko's friendly attention. This can lead to some great humor when Kyoko is misinterpreting everything. There should also be some attention to Kanae's inner struggle, and there can be some jealousy directed towards Ren. }  
**

* * *

Challenge 2!: The Irreversible Plan

Soft black hair that swoops gently over a clean, sharp face. Eyes like a large cat, piercing, but sometimes warm. A gentle mouth that can hide a smile in the right hand corner. A graceful neck attached to wide muscular shoulders, long strong arms, large hands with gentle fingers, a broad chest, and lower there is…

"Darn it! Why didn't I pay more attention! I could have made the MOST accurate doll ever! MOKO!" Kyoko whined to her best friend.

"What do you want from me! I would take off my own cloths if that would help or even if that would get you shut up! But it won't so what do you want from me!" Kanae began to pack her bag with things from her locker.

"I'm sorry Moko! Where are you going? Can I come?" Kyoko begged.

"Fine lets go, but don't walk to close to me." Kanae said as they both left LME.

"Oh Moko it's so hot! Lets get ice cream ok? Wait here I'll go get it." Kyoko ran off towards and ice cream stand as Kanae sat on a park bench.

Kyoko was standing in line at the cart chatting with a nervous young man in front of her. One of Kyoko's sleeves had slipped and her bra strap was showing, the young man had notices but Kyoko hadn't.

Kanae sighed, what was wrong with that girl she was so obvilious, sometimes she wondered how in the world Kyoko had survived this long in the world without adopting a more sinister attitude like she herself had. But maybe that was why she liked the stupid girl so much.

Kanae sighed again as she stood up and walked over to her friend in line before that guy picked her up and ran off with her. As Kanae walked up she swung one arm around Kyoko's waist and let her other hand play with Kyoko's hair.

"Hey baby what's the hold up?" asked Kanae and she smirked at the man who had set his sights on Kyoko.

"It seems that the Ice cream man is out of chocolate, and some people are giving him a hard time." Kyoko smiled.

The man was eyeing Kanae, Kyoko was smiling she was just so happy that Kanae was being a affectionate friend in public, and didn't understand the signals that Kanae was sending to the man in line.

"Kyoko! Your bra is showing, and you promised that I would be the only one to know what color your bra was!" As Kanae said this she wedged her finger underneath Kyoko's bra strap and pulled up, then she let go and it came down with a snap.

"Opps! Thanks Kanae! Do you still want Ice cream cause it looks like it could take a while." Kyoko was still oblivious.

"Hmm you know what instead of ice cream lets go talk about that problem you had, remember, the problem where SOMEONE was wearing to many CLOTHS and you just couldn't get the inspiration you needed, remember?"

At this point the man's mouth was wide open and he was staring wide eyed at both Kanae and Kyoko. Kanae smirked, Kyoko was as smiley as ever.

"Ohhh Ok! Do you have any ideas how I could get a better view? I've been having trouble visualizing anything below the waist!" said Kyoko and Kanae slowly led her away.

They walked for a while when Kyoko asked,

"So Moko how do I get his cloths off?"

"Kyoko maybe you shouldn't talk so loud." Said Kanae as she looked around.

"Oh right, sorry." Kyoko blushed.

"Well you want to get his clothes off right, well why not as him to take you to the beach?" Kanae was becoming angrier at herself with every word.

"That's perfect! Then I could just slip when we're in the water and that way no one else but me will be able to see and he won't be as embarrassed! Thanks Moko!" Kyoko said as she threw her arms around her friends shoulders.

"No problem, now leave me alone." Kanae said watching Kyoko begin to scheme. As she began to walk away she couldn't help but whisper,

"Damn him…"

* * *

"So Mr. Tsuruga are you sure its all right that I asked you to take me to the beach?" said Kyoko as she helped him unload the car.

"It's fine Kyoko, I was actually thinking that I would love to come to the beach, and since you made the bento I'm even more excited." Ren said as he lifted the giant bento box out of his car.

"You don't mind if I call you Kyoko do you?" asked Ren as he continued to unload the car.

"Um, not at all." Blushed Kyoko.

"Thank you." Smiled Ren.

Kyoko had the umbrella and a chair, while Mr. Tsuruga grabbed the other chair. They walked along the beach for a while until they found a spot that they both agreed upon. Kyoko laid out the towels and Mr. Tsuruga set up the umbrella. She blushed a little as she took off her bathing suit cover up, Kanae had insisted that she barrow one of her bathing suits, and the bathing suit that she wore now was a black string bikini with a pink flower pattern on the left side of the top piece. After they had set up their spot Ren suggested that they explore the rock tide pools farther along the beach, Kyoko agreed.

Eventually they made there was to a hidden part or the beach.

"Kyoko come in the water I've found a star fish." Shouted Ren.

"Really! Where?" Kyoko asked as she ran towards him, she realized that this was the moment, she needed to trip and grab his dark blue swim trucks, for the sake of her own knowledge!

As she ran towards him Ren couldn't help but stare, man she was beautiful, and that swim suit! He had immediately suggested that they explore away from all the other men who he knew would set their eyes on her body. She was running towards him when he saw her slip on something in the water about five feet in front of him.

Kyoko saw the look on his face as she "slipped" but then he was lunging forward to catch her, only he missed and grabbed the string on the side of the top of her bathing suit. As her face hit the water she realized that she had failed! She was disappointed as she sat up in the water, when she looked at him he was standing in front of her exactly where he had tried to catch her, only in one had was a black bathing suit with a pink flower patter on the left side. She stared at him.

He stared back at her, then his eyes drifted down, he seemed to be at a loss for words. Kyoko starred down as well and noticed that her bathing suit was gone.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed as she ducked in the water with only her head showing.

Ren looked at the tiny suit in his hands then at Kyoko who now only had her head sticking out of the water.

"Um, I like your bathing suit." It was the first thing that popped into his head, and it was the only think he had NOT wanted to say.

**

* * *

**

Lol this challenge was fun! Thanks!


	4. Challenge 3: A Taste of Romance

**This one was a wish from Yuki Niwa! Thanks for the Challenge! Sorry it took me so long! It was such a great idea I didn't want to rush it but I still needed to keep to one challenge. I was struggling with how to get Ren dating someone, then breaking up with someone, then meeting Kyoko, then falling in love, and on top of all that Kyoko being a chef! Then I had a breakthrough! It came to me in a dream (as cheesy as that is) Tell me what you think, did I hit it? Enjoy!**

**{Kyoko and Ren Met in a different Way She and sho separated like in the Manga but She did Not swear revenge against him She Moved on got herself a New live and a New style her Job As a Chef in a good Restaurant. Ren is in a relationship but doesn't really Love His girlfriend and is Looking for His real Love when He stumbles Across kyoko.}**

* * *

Challenge 3!: A Taste of Romance

Long ago, God created a box. A box with many locks, so that it could not be opened by anyone but themselves. Every individual is given this sealed box from God, and then they are born into the world. The contents of the box are still hidden inside until, for some reason, a person finds the key. At that point the box becomes useless, unless something fills it…

* * *

"So it seems you brought her only for taking care of you, and doing the housework." Said the beautiful woman lounging on the couch.

"Since we were children she was always like that. She used to help me in the Ryoukan and never became upset about what I used to say to her. If not, I would never have chose her to come with me." The man said as he sipped his drink.

"And besides it's not like I forced her to come, I asked if she wanted to and she said yes, so technically it's all on her—" he was cut off as a cheeseburger hit the wall.

The woman who through the cheeseburger was standing still starring at the two people in the room. Shou stood up and walked toward her.

"What, are you gonna cry? Everything I've said is true, all you know how to do is clean, serve, and cook." He had bent down to look her in the eye as he said this.

Kyoko stood still for a min then finally she smiled and her smile grew until she was laughing. The man in front of her started to look confused as he took a step back from the laughing girl.

"You're right Shoutaro, all I can do is cook, so mark my words, you will never be allowed to eat my cooking again!" as she said this she stood tall, and walked out of the room with determination in her eyes.

* * *

_Five Years Later_

* * *

"Kyoko, Kyoko! Please look over here!"

"Kyoko!"

"Ms. Mogami right here, a question, just one question!"

The women standing in the crowd surrounded by reporters was stunning. She had long jet black hair styled up and away from her face. Her amber eyes shone with accomplishment as she smiled at people around her. She wore a tight black dress that was sleeveless with a neckline that ended in a V, showing off just a portion of her womanly figure. The bottom of the dress was in the style of a pensile skirt, cutting off right above the knee. She showed off long slender legs with a pair of black stiletto heels.

"I don't think one question will kill me, fire away!" Kyoko waved her arm in the air as she said this, causing the reporters to laugh.

"Kyoko you opened your restaurant "The Crimson Chest" last year and since then it's been the most popular restaurant in the city. But tonight your closed? On a Friday night? The busiest night of the week?" the crowd went silent anticipating her answer.

"No you are mistaken tonight we are not closed, a guest has simply reserved the entire restaurant." Smiled Kyoko.

"Who?"

"Mr. Tsuruga!" screamed a reported at the edge of the crowd, "He's here!" Half of the crowd around Kyoko rushed off to surround the actor.

The reporter interviewing her turned back to ask another question but Kyoko took his microphone from him and put it in the pocket of his shirt. He started at her mesmerized.

"You said just one question remember, and I need to get to work." As she patted the microphone in his shirt she smiled at his stunned expression, then turned around and was about to enter the employee entrance of her restaurant when her eyes met the actor's eyes that had reserved the entire night at The Crimson Chest.

She did admit that he was handsome with a mysterious air about him, but then she looked at the woman on his arm and assumed that tonight Mr. Tsuruga would be asking her to place a piece of jewelry in the desert. Which then, of course, made him off limits. She smiled at him, he smiled back, and then Kyoko made her way inside.

* * *

He smiled at the beautiful woman in the dark dress, and was amazed by the amber color of her eyes, she was smiling back at him, which made her face light up. Then he was distracted as someone tugged on his arm.

"Reeeeenn! Can we go inside now, I'm tired of waiting. Lets go!" said the woman next to him, as he looked down at her he smiled again, but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but compare her to the woman with amber eyes.

"Of course, lets go." Said Ren as he led her into the main entrance of The Crimson Chest.

* * *

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE LETS GO! JUST BECAUSE WE ONLY HAVE ONE CUSTOMER DOES NOT MEAN WE CAN SLACK OFF TONIGHT, DO YOU HEAR ME HARU!" Yelled Kyoko as she changed out of her stilettos and put on a black pair of converse. She then reached for her white chef's coat and began to button the buttons.

"YES CHEF!" smirked Haru as he gave her a mock salute. Everyone in the kitchen laughed, Kyoko smiled.

"Alright, let's see what I'm cookin tonight!" said Kyoko as she rolled up her sleeves, the kitchen staff laughed again.

* * *

Ren handed the waiter the menu's as he finished ordering both his and his girlfriends food. He was a little disappointed that their waiter had not been the woman that had smiled at him right before he had entered the restaurant.

He was looking forward to the meal though. He had only herd the best things about this place. His father had called him recently demanding that he sample the place and report back to him. He would have been fine just making a reservation but his girlfriend had insisted that they get the place reserved. Ren felt bad and made a mental note to thank the owner as soon as he met them.

"Ren I need to talk to you about something, please it's important." Said the woman across the table from him.

"Of course, what is it?" he knew what was coming even before she had asked him to reserve the entire restaurant. Though he had thought that she would have waited until after the meal. It must be the reporters he thought, more publicity for her.

"Ren there is someone else, we just met by chance and I love him and he says he loves me, oh Ren please don't be angry, it just happened." As she said this she picked up a napkin to dab the tears that were flowing out of her eyes.

"It's alright, I understand, love is not something you can ignore or suppress. If you love him then be with him." Ren cupped both of her hands in his.

"Idiot!" she ripped both her hands away, grabbed her purse and rushed out of the restaurant in tears. Ren heard the sound of cameras clicking as she made it outside. He starred after her remembering all the other times other women had done the same thing. He sighed.

"Well that was something wasn't it?" asked the women in the black dress who had the first course in her hands.

"Forgive me, I had not meant to make a…" he drifted off as he realized who it was in front of him. The amber eyed woman.

"That's all right, I hope you still intend to eat though, it's bad to skip a meal." As she said this she placed the first course on the table.

"Of course, I have been looking forward to trying out this new place. Only, it's a depressing to eat alone, do you like you would be allowed to join me?" Ren asked with a hopeful expression in his eyes.

"Oh I don't know the boss might get mad at me," Kyoko said as a smile kept up. Then there was a thunder of laughter from the kitchen. Ren looked confused.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Tsuruga, my name is Kyoko Mogami, and I am the owner and head chef of The Crimson Chest, and I would be happy to join you, just give me one second.

"Wonderful." Ren was glad he knew how to control his emotions, because if he wasn't he knew that right now he would be blushing.

"BOYS! YOU'VE GOT THE REST OF THE NIGHT OFF! I'LL TAKE IT FROM HERE, PHILL WALK HARU HOME SO THAT HE DOESN'T GET INTO ANY TROUBLE!" yelled Kyoko at the kitchen doors.

"Yes Chef!" saluted Haru and Phill. Then everyone laughed as they gathered their things to leave.

"Excuse me." Said Kyoko as she sat down opposite of the stunned man in front of her.

"Your amazing, forgive me for not recognizing you sooner Ms. Mogami, or is it Chef Mogami?" asked Ren as he sipped from his wine.

"Why don't we go with Kyoko since we are already sharing a meal together."

"Of course, Kyoko, please call me Ren as well then, since we are already on the road of friendship."

"Oh I don't know Ren, fancy restaurant like this, the whole place for ourselves, YOU buying dinner, I would say more than fiends" teased Kyoko.

"Your right, more like close companions." Ren was beginning to enjoy Kyoko's company.

"Hahahaha, Smooth, very smooth, especially for a man who's date ran out on him." Kyoko had picked up a fork and took a small bite of the first course.

"True, but then if I wasn't smooth how is it that I managed to find a more enchanting dinner partner?"

"Are you flirting with me Ren! Amazing I think I like you even more, but tell me, why is it that you found yourself eating alone just a little while ago?"

Ren put down his fork after he had taken a bite to stall for time. But then he became distracted, the food was amazing, for the fist time he felt he could eat as much as his gluttonous father.

"She said she had fallen in love with someone else and wanted to be with him." He said after he had finished chewing.

"Hmm, you know I bet she wanted you to chase after her, if I guessed it right, you just failed a test. She must not have been the one for you though, if she felt that she needed to test you in the first place." Commented Kyoko.

"Well, I never thought of that… What about you? Have you ever been tested, or tested someone you loved?" asked Ren.

"No." Kyoko said and was then silent.

"Forgive me I did not mean to pry Ms. Mogami—"

"Please Ren, It's alright. It was five years ago, I left my home, and what family I had for a man who used me like a slave, then dumped me, like I was trash. That's why I started to cook, it took me a long time but now I have my own place, and my food is something that everyone is excited about. I'm happy now. And I will never serve that Shoutaro ever again."

"I find it impossible for someone not to have seen how amazing you are Kyoko, this place is wonderful, and you food is delicious. Thank you for your determination." Ren said as he smiled at her.

"Thank you Ren." Kyoko smiled back. She realized for the first time that someone thanked her for serving them, this man had thanked her. She was happy, and also a strange warm feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Kyoko what's next?"asked Ren as he finished his first course.

"Oh! Well next is-"

BANG BANG BANG BANG!

"Hey how about some service here, I heard this place is the best place in town, I'm Sho Fuwa so let me and my date in!" Sho continued to slam his hand of the front door.

Kyoko smiled a vicious smile and stood up to let her childhood friend in to her restaurant. The time had finally come. Ren just watched with satisfaction, knowing what she had planned.

"Welcome, please come in." said Kyoko as Sho and his date stormed in and sat down.

"It's about time, now give us the special whatever it is." demanded Sho

"Right away," said Kyoko.

She went into the kitchen and came out with two covered plates. As she set them down Ren saw her smile grow.

"Here you are sir." She said as she whipped the covers off to reveal empty plates.

"What is this?" Sho said as he looked up at Kyoko, then froze when he finally recognize her.

"I told you Shoutaro, I will never let you eat my cooking again." Kyoko said calmly, the smile on her face was now gone.

Sho was shocked and didn't know what to say. Ren stood up of strolled over to where Kyoko was. He walked up behind her and wrapped one arm around her waist, with the other he grabbed her hand

"Darling, the meal is delicious, the best food I've ever had, I could eat a day's worth in one meal, I just love it when you cook only for me." Ren smiled as he kissed her softly on her hand.

"Ren, you know that if I had if my way I would only cook for you, I'm so happy that you like it." Said Kyoko as she put down the plate covers and placed one hand on the side of his face, then leaned back and went on tip toe to plant a gentle, sweet kiss on his other cheek.

Ren held her close and planted another tender kiss in her hair as he stared at Sho.

"Well then, I think you both should leave, since this is a place for the popular to enjoy food and you have been rejected, by the restaurant owner and head chef." Said Ren.

Sho starred at the both of them, then finally he stood up and marched out, his date trailing behind him, it resembled a young child throwing a temper tantrum.

Ren and Kyoko laughed, she turned around in his arms to look up at him.

"Thank you." She smiled

"My pleasure" he responded with a smile.

"Hmm, I think now we had better be a little more than close companions, you did kiss my had after all Ren." Kyoko said coyly.

"I think your right Kyoko, though you were the one who kissed my cheek so between the two of us I would say you were the one more responsible." Stated Ren.

"We can discuss the finer details during the rest of the meal and on our first date if need be." Said Kyoko as she led Ren back to their table.

"Good plan, you do enjoy cooking for only me as I recall." Winked Ren as he sat down.

"Sigh, you caught that did you, well as I recall you could eat a day's worth in one meal." Kyoko said as she winked back.

"Opps so you heard that too, well then in that case, I look forward to a life time of your delicious food."

Kyoko laughed then went into her kitchen to whip up the second course.

* * *

**Wooo! Finished! It was hard not to go on but any more and I would have wanted more chapters! CHALLENGE 3 DONE!**


	5. Challenge 4: Hitched

**This challenge was thrown at me by MangaAddict2688! Thanks for the challenge I tried a different style this time hope you like it!**

**(I have many ideas in my head that i would love to see. My first one is this: Kyoko and Ren are in Vegas for some odd reason thought up by Lory and wake up in the same bed to find that they got married. I've been thinking about that for days. I hope you can make it into a story.)**

* * *

Challenge 4: Hitched!

_(Kyoko Mogami, 18 years old, actress, obsessive compulsive, female. Inner thoughts of June 17.)_

'_Got to get up, be late for whatever it is I have to do today, can't seem to remember what that is, Mr. Tsuruga won't eat breakfast, gonna have to make him eat.'_

_Yawn. Stretch. Eyes open._

'_What an amazing ceiling. It's domed and painted like one of the tiles of the Sistine Chapel. Beautiful.'_

_Pause._

'_I don't remember my room at the hotel having a domed ceiling, or that I had a bed with silk sheets, or that I EVER sleep naked, what a weird dream! I must still be sleeping.'_

_Looks to her left._

'_It's Mr. Tsuruga, ha! He is sleeping to, he has such long eyelashes, I wonder if I could touch him in a dream.'_

Kyoko reached out her hand and placed three finger tips under one eye, Ren's eyes opened and stared at her lovingly.

"Good Morning Kyoko."

'_Hmm that's odd I've had dreams about Mr. Tsuruga before but he was never able to talk in them… oh god.'_

"This isn't a dream is it?" asked Kyoko

"It's not?" Ren looked confused as he starred at her.

"NO IT IS NOT!" Kyoko screamed.

_

* * *

_

(Ren Tsuruga, 22 years old, actor, secretly in love with Kyoko Mogami, male. Inner thoughts of June 17, only five minuets earlier.)

'_Morning already, I want to sleep more… Kyoko is going to make a fuss if I pretend not to be hungry for breakfast, maybe I can get her to eat with me.'_

_Smile. Takes a deep breath._

'_It smells like Kyoko'_

_A soft touch on his cheek. Opens his eyes._

'_It's Kyoko, it would be amazing if this could happen when I am awake instead of when I'm just dreaming. She looks lovely.'_

"Good Morning Kyoko" Ren said as he continued to look at her.

"This isn't a dream is it?" Kyoko asked as her facial expressions changed.

'_That's odd usually she only every looks happy in my dreams.'_

"It's not?" Ren asked in confusion. Then it hit him.

'_Oh god, it's not a dream, this is real, Kyoko and I are in a bed with no cloths, what is going on! What do I do?'_

"NO IT IS NOT!" Kyoko screamed.

* * *

Ten minutes later Kyoko was in a corner of the room with the sheet wrapped around her. Things had finally calmed down but only after she had ripped the sheet off the bed to cover herself and chucked a couple of pillows at Ren yelling at him to get out. Ren had been forced to use the pillows she had thrown at him to cover himself because she had stolen the blankets. Now both parties where in a corner starring at the other, trying to figure out what went wrong.

"Kyoko, what is that on your hand?" Ren asked after a long silence, noticing a glint of silver on her ring finger.

"Um what?" Kyoko was having a hard time looking at her sempai, his pillow had slipped a little when he noticed the ring on her finger.

"That ring on your finger." He was beginning to realize what happened and he wasn't sure if he was overjoyed, or if he should run.

"It says, 'Ren and Kyoko Forever.' Wait, Mr. Tsuruga this is on my left hand, on THAT finger, what…" Kyoko trailed of as she too came to realize what must have happened.

Ren examined his own hand and found a matching ring on his own finger, he tried to pull it off but found that it was stuck. Kyoko was having the same problem getting hers off as well.

"It won't come off! Oh god!" Kyoko was beginning to panic.

"Mine won't move either." Ren's mind was racing trying to remember what happened.

"Mr. Tsuruga, are we… married?" Kyoko had stopped trying to get the ring off her finger and was now starring at her sempai.

"Um I think it should be REN are we married, and yes Kyoko, I think we are." He was starring right back at her.

"How."

"I don't remember, do you remember anything?" asked Ren.

Kyoko was about to respond when she noticed the time of the heart shaped clock on the wall.

"Mr. Tsuruga!"

"Ren." Ren corrected her.

"Fine, Ren! Our flight back to Japan leaves in forty-five minutes." Kyoko said as she scooped up some of her clothes off the floor and ran for the bathroom.

"Right, Kyoko change and I'll pack; we will figure this out when we get home ok?" Ren threw on his pants and was gathering the rest of their stuff.

"Ok." Kyoko replied.

* * *

Japan

* * *

"So let me get this strait, you both woke up in a strange love hotel in Las Vegas when you were supposed to be looking for my friend, and found out that you had gotten married the night before, is that correct?" Lory asked as he stroked his beard that matched his genie costume.

"Yes sir" both Ren and Kyoko responded at the same time. Kyoko was blushing.

"Well…THIS IS GREAT! Good thing the press conference is all ready, Kyoko I had all of your things moved into Ren's apartment, and I ordered a new vacuum because he didn't own one, gross bachelor that he WAS. MWHAHAHAHAHA"

Ren and Kyoko just starred at The President of LME.

"Mr. President, how would you have know to do all of that when we just informed you?" Ren asked suspiciously,

Kyoko was now glaring at him as well.

"I have absolutely NO idea what you are talking about, Oh! Look at the time, I have another appointment, but don't worry you two I've already called Kuu and Julie and told them that they can expect grandchildren in about nine months. Julie is just ecstatic! Well off you go!" Lory said as he kicked both people out of his office and closed the doors.

Ren and Kyoko stood frozen for a moment, and then looked at each other.

"Grandchildren?" They both said at the same time with a panicked look on each person's face, remembering that morning once again. That morning when they both woke up and realized that they had been hitched.

* * *

**I am procrastinating, I know i should be writing To Start as Friends, but still stuck, so... Challenge 4! **


	6. Challenge 5: Dancin in the Rain

**Challenge five was from Reika-chanxX, Thanks for the idea! Before anyone keeps reading I promised that I would say if a sorry was rated higher than the general rating I gave The Story Challenge. This is a little steamy for those who do not want to read anything like that. But for the rest of you, Enjoy!**

**(how about one where kyoko is accidently mistaken as one of the models for the armandy shoot, cos she get wet on the way to lme and went to borrow some clothes which were in fact for the shoot)**

* * *

Challenge 5!: Dancing in the Rain

"Kyoko! Don't you have to work at ten today?" yelled the kind woman who let her stay in her home, and who had given her a job.

"Kyaaa! It's already nine thirty! Thank you! I'm going now!" Kyoko said as she dashed down the narrow stairs and out the door.

"Wait, Kyoko it's raining! Tashiro what are we going to do with that girl?" sighed the woman to her husband behind the counter.

"Humph" he responded and as the woman turned away he wiped the small smile from his face.

* * *

Kyoko was riding hard and barley noticed how hard it was raining. She couldn't believe that she slept in! She was supposed to attend a talk show for Box R at noon today, she even wore her best cloths and make up to look nice. She had on a set of black footless tights with a cute denim mini skirt fringed with a turquoise ruffle. He tops were layered, the bottom layer was a black spaghetti strap, underneath a lacy black long sleeves shirt, and on top she had a white shirt that had tie up sleeves and small buttons that went all the way down from a low v neck. And a black pea coat on top of it all. It was too bad that her clothes were already sopping wet.

As she was pulling up to LME Yashiro flew out of the giant glass doors and grabbed her arm.

"Kyoko! Thank god you're here! I need you to do a love me job ASAP! Ren is at photo shoot and he left this bag here, he needs it immediately! Could you bring it to him for me? I have something I need to attend to. Thank you!" he handed her a red cloth bag with tan handles. Kyoko looked at her watched and had to wipe off the water to see that it was already nine fifty-five, so she secured the bag on her handle bars and was off.

It took her exactly thirteen minuets and twelve seconds to reach the Armandy building. As she made her way in she realized that she had absolutely no idea where to go. Kyoko started to approach the front desk when she noticed that she was soaked to the bone, and leaving wet tracks. Standing at the front desk she waited for the woman to get off the phone.

"Yes sir I understand, a female model holding a red bag, understood, yes sir." The woman looked up as she hung up the phone.

"Excuse me miss I am so sorry about your floor and if you could show me where a mop is I will clean it up, but first could you tell me where the photo shoot with Tsu—" Kyoko was cut off as woman behind the counter noticed the red bag in her hands.

"Goodness! You're completely soaked! The director of the shoot is expecting you follow me quickly!" She got out from behind the desk and led Kyoko up an elevator and down three hallways, before they entered a huge studio.

"It's about time! You child what is your name?" said the director who was a large man with slicked back black hair.

"My name is Kyoko sir, up excuse me but I have this for Mr. Tsuruga…" she held out the red bag.

"Miss Mogami? What are you doing here?" Ren Tsuruga walked off the set to stand next to the director.

"I was told to come and give you this." She gave to bag to Ren who was looking nervous.

"You were told to come here? Did the president send you?" but before she could answer the director took the bag from her hands and handed it to a assistant.

"Hmm, good bone structure, fine features, strong body… you'll do. Make-up!" screamed the director.

"Excuse me sir, she is not the scheduled model, and she had never modeled before." Argued Ren as Kyoko was dragged away by the makeup crew.

"Doesn't matter she has a spark I can see it, that reminds me. DON'T CHANGE HER CLOTHS FOR THE FIRST HALF!" he yelled at the crew that was taking Kyoko away.

"But sir—"

"Enough Tsuruga! You looked like you knew her right? She will do just fine, and I am tired of waiting for some snooty model to show up." He lectured then walked away.

Ren looked worried.

* * *

Kyoko was in heaven, sure she was still wet and cold but her face was beautiful. The goddess that had applied her makeup was now giving her hair extensions that she said she would take out after the shoot. Finally when she was almost done the woman doused all her hair in water to make it dripping wet again, Kyoko was a little confused but became surprisingly shocked when she saw her image in the mirror.

Her hair was soaked and dripping around her face, shoulders, and down her back. When she moved she noticed that droplets where flung around her. Her makeup made her skip glow, but her eyes where dark, and her liner was running in a lightly down her cheeks, that made her look like she had been crying. What confused her was why they did not change her cloths as well.

The makeup crew led her back to the studio where she saw that Mr. Tsuruga was soaked from head to toe as well.

"Miss Mogami, Ren told me that you are a actor and have never done and professional modeling. I would like you to think of this shoot as a demonstration of a story. This shoot is about change, and to express that, the first half is you and Mr. Tsuruga in cloths not from Armandy, you will talk off that set of cloths, then change and put on a set of Armandy cloths. You both are wet to symbolize why you are taking off your cloths. You got it." Said the director.

"Um…I have to take off all my clothes?" Kyoko said with a slight blush.

"Don't worry my dear there will be no pictures of any of your personal body parts, this is art after all." Replied the director perfectly serious.

As she and Ren walked over to the set he looked down at her and noticed she looked nervous, and hell, he was nervous to, he didn't think she quite understood what was about to happen.

"Miss Mogami, don't worry I'll help you." Whispered Ren in her ear.

"Thank you Mr. Tsuruga! I'll do my best! Just like you taught me!" Replied Kyoko as she bowed.

The set was a dark blue backdrop with a beautiful black a wooden park bench.

"Ok so first shot is just the first layer, your coats! Ren take off Kyoko's first. I leave the rest to the both of you, Go!" shouted the director.

"Wait Mr. Tsuruga you're going to take off my cloths and I'm going to take off yours?"

"Relax Kyoko I'll guide you react to me." Replied Ren.

They were standing in front of the park bench when Ren took a step towards her. He grabbed the sleeve of her right hand and tugged the sleeve behind him, causing her to fall forward against him. He coat was already unbuttoned.

"Look at me Kyoko."

She looked up at him and saw that he was looking at her eyes, so she looked up at him her chin resting on his chest. As she did so he grabbed the back of her coat by the neck and pulled the jacket off from her shoulders and then pushed her away and make her spin to get the other arm out of the jacket. The spinning made her smile at laugh out, Ren smiled in return. Then Kyoko was standing five feet away with no jacket facing Ren with that "ready to go" expression all over her face. Ren had her jacket hanging from his left shoulder.

"Good! Kyoko your turn." Said the director as Ren threw her soaking wet jacket on the bench.

Kyoko studied his outfit, he was wearing a brown jacket that looked black because it was wet, it had no buttons, he had a buttoned down white shirt underneath, and what looked like an undershirt under that. His pants were black and he had on a black belt. She began to realize that she was going to undress the most handsome man in Japan.

She walked up behind him and went on tip toe to remove the jacket from his shoulders, she hadn't anticipated how heavy it would be especially since it was wet and was about to drop it when Ren spun around and caught the bottom of the coat. Then with a spark in his eyes he threw the wet heavy coat over her head.

"Hey!" Kyoko said as she removed the jacket and tried to wrap it around his head, he bent down and got her over his shoulder.

He was laughing as she hung there on his shoulder, the coat in one hand and the other grabbing his shirt, then Ren tripped on the coat hanging from her hands there was a loud ripping noise and they both went sailing to the ground. Kyoko's stomach was over his face and as she went on her elbows he put his hands over her ribs to lift her to a sitting position on his stomach. They both stared at the ripped sleeve in still in her hand. Then they began to laugh.

"Perfect! Just keep going!" Shouted the director, the crew was laughing along with them.

During the whole process Kyoko hadn't even noticed the clicking sound s of the cameras, but she was surprised that she could have so much fun.

Kyoko swung her leg off of Ren and was sitting by his shoulders with one knee to her chest watching him as he reached up and undid one of the ties on her white shirt. Then he sat up and undid the other one, Kyoko reached out tentatively and undid one of the buttons from his shirt.

Ren grabbed the bottom of her white shirt and gave her an expecting look. She smiled a mischievous smile back at him and raised both arms in the air. As he stood up he pulled the shirt over her head, then tossed it aside and grabbed her hands that were still in the air and pulled her up as well.

He was about to do the same to her lacy long sleeve shirt when she skirted behind him and reached both arms around him to unbutton the rest of his buttons. He smiled and looked down behind him, when she got all of the buttons she couldn't help but admire the way his tank top undershirt was stretched across his torso. She blushed a little when she saw that he noticed her looking.

He grabbed her hands and led them to his shoulders where she slid the buttoned shirt off. He saw her blush and started to think of how to get that lacy long sleeve shirt off her, when it hit him that he was undressing Kyoko…Kyoko! He spun her around and reached for the bottom of the front of her shirt, then tugged it over her head slowly, and saw that her skip was slightly damp underneath.

Then Kyoko turned around and pushed Ren down on the bench and realized that to get his undershirt off she would have to undue his belt. She hesitated then and Ren noticed, so he grabbed her waist which caused her to put one knee on the bench between his legs. She undid his belt with a blush on her cheeks then tugged the undershirt over his head, and gasped.

She had see a man's torso before just not this close, she couldn't help but put her hands on his chest, she noticed that his skin was damp and was worried that he might get a cold if he stayed wet this long.

Ren realized that Kyoko was studying him and somewhere deep inside he wanted to do the same, so he reached up and removed her black spaghetti strap shirt and saw that she had on a matching black bra that made her skip look like the finest ivory. She gasped as he put his face on her neck, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, realizing that this was probably the only time he would be able to do this. The cameras where clicking.

Ren was still sitting as he drew her close to his chest, she lowered one arm to her side and used the other to hug his head. She place her cheek on the top of his hair and this time it was her turn to close her eyes and smell the scent of his wet hair.

Kyoko was so lost in the way his soft hair felt against her cheek that she didn't notice him unclip her bra and slip the straps off. Thankfully she was pressed against him so she was not exposed.

The final shot was a half naked man sitting on a lovely bench with a half naked woman with her eyes closed and her cheek on his head. The man had an arm around the woman's waist and was looking strait at the camera with the most possessive expression ever seen. They were surrounded by all of the cloths that they had discarded, then it began to rain lightly on the entire scene.

"And cut! Turn off the Rain!" shouted the director.

Kyoko's head snapped up and she went to take a step away from Ren but he held on to her.

"Just a moment Miss Mogami, let them bring a house coat for you" responded Ren.

"What…" Kyoko realized that skin was touching skin, and they both felt her heart skip a beat.

"Here you go Miss Mogami" said one of the women from the makeup crew who was holding out a house robe.

Ren looked away was he released Kyoko form his arms and looked away as the woman placed the robe around her. They led her away to get her ready for the last shot, and Ren went to his dressing room to do the same.

* * *

Kyoko was in a state of shock, she couldn't believe that she had not felt him undress her at the end. What was that feeling when he was holding her? Why had she not wanted him to let go? How in the world had she ended up in this situation? She was distracted when they showed her the Armandy dress that she would wear for the last shot. It was a short white sleeveless dress that was close fitting to the body with a wavy edge at the bottom. It was simple but stunning.

When she came back to the set it had changed there were now white curtains draped everywhere and a couch covered in the same white cloth. Ren was wearing black pants and a white button shirt that was open at the top showing off that beautiful torso.

Someone handed her a bunch of light pink flowers with long white stems and Ren led her to the couch he sat down and sat her down on his knee, her legs hanging off the other knee, with her back leaning on the couch then he wrapped his arms around her and the flowers she was holding and placed his head on her chest, looking at the camera with that same dark possessive look. She blushed as she felt the weight of his head on her chest, and the pressure of his arms around her. She reached up and grabbed his sleeve by his shoulder. The cameras clicked furiously.

"That's a wrap!" Shouted the director.

Kyoko fled, and Ren watched her go, hoping that maybe now things could finally change.

* * *

Three weeks later that last picture of them on the white couch with the pink flowers appeared everywhere, even in the hands of two happy parents in America.

* * *

**Well that's that! Hope you weren't disappointed Reika-chanxX! I know this one is totally OOC but it was fun. I'm working a graveyard shift and decided to break some rules by writing something steamy! lol Thanks everyone for reading and if you have somthing you want to submit feel free! As for everyone else who has submitted, don't worry I'm getting there! **

**Oh! and Go to the Skip Beat Awards Forum and vote yes!**

**I DON'T SKIP BEAT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!

* * *

  
**


	7. Challenge 6: Fluffy Bunny Feet

**Hey Everyone! I really don't know what to say, I haven't taken up a challenge in a really long time, forgive me I am a bit embarrassed. Well this one is for _tatsukixoxo_ it was tricky, I had a hard time giving it a twist like I did with all the others, hope you like it! **

_**{Kyoko has a little too much to drink (really just a few slips of wine she thought was fruit punch)at an LME party so the President asks Ren to take her back to his (Ren's) apartment for the night. Ren and a very drunk Kyoko alone.}**_

* * *

Challenge 6! Fluffy Bunny Feet.

"Ms. Mogami?" Ren asked as he slightly nudged the shoulder of the sleeping girl in his bed.

"uhhgh" was the response from the creature still half asleep.

Coming to the realization that she wasn't going to respond to light treatment, he decided that only harsh measures where going to get her awake.

"Kyoko. Get up now."

Kyoko sprang up to a sitting position eyes wide open right before she shut them closed again as the light hurt her eyes and aggravated her already pounding headache.

"I'm sorry Ms. Mogami but if you slept any longer it wouldn't be good for you body, you need food and water, here." He handed her a glass of water.

"Drink up, I'll go whip us up some breakfast." As Ren stood up from the bed Kyoko lunged over and grabbed the end of his shirt.

"Wait Mr. Tsuruga, I couldn't let you do that, I'm a guest in your…" she trailed off as she looked around and realized where she was, her eyes getting bigger and bigger until her headache reminded her that it was still there.

"Don't worry about it just yet, finish your water then come into the kitchen, I'll explain about last night." Ren smiled reassuringly at her then left the room.

Kyoko looked around again, slowly this time, while she sipped the glass of water. What had happened last nigh? How in the world did she end up going home with Mr. Tsuruga. But more importantly why was she in his bed, wearing his pajamas! She shifted her body around and noticed that two white slippers where in the bed with her, by her pillow, she couldn't help think that it was odd since slippers did not belong in the bed but on the floor. So she removed the slippers and put them on the floor. She noticed that they were huge, meaning that not only had she slept in Mr. Tsuruga's bed but she had also stolen his slippers! What on earth was she going to say to him! Kyoko pondered as she finished her glass of water.

In the kitchen Ren was lost in thought cracking eggs and placing them in a bowl to whip into scrambled eggs. What was he suppose to tell her? Last night had been… well it had been a mess really, a painfully wonderful mess. He thought over the night as he continued to crack eggs.

* * *

That Night Befor.

* * *

"Kyoko! You made it! Wonderful, take this!" Lory Takahada demanded as he handed her a beautifully sculpted wine glass. I was made of crystal but it looked like the wind itself had shaped it. Flowy with small fairies floating on the ripples in the crystal. The drink inside was a light purple which made the glass even more magical. Kyoko had not intended to accept but when she saw the glass she just couldn't help herself. Ren saw as her eyes went sparkly.

"Take a sip and the Fairies will change color." The President sang as he pranced away to greet other party guest.

"Ms. Mogami I'm so glad you made it." Ren greeted her, eyeing the glass she help warily.

"Of course how could I miss the Mr. Presidents birthday party!" Kyoko responded as she let her eyes leave the glass to smile at him.

"Actually it's his half birthday." Ren said reluctantly.

"Half birthday?" Kyoko looked puzzled.

"Yes it is exactly six months after his last birthday and six months before his next one. He has a party every year for it, always themed of course, this year is magical forest themed." He stopped as he saw her gaze go back to her cup of faires.

"I suppose it's a not really necessary to celebrate your half birthday, but these faries are wonderful, do you really think they will change color?" Kyoko asked as she took a giant gulp of her glass.

"Ms. Kyoko I wouldn't—"

But it was already to late Kyoko had finished the entire glass.

"Oh dear I forgot to mention, there is a special liquid that makes the fairies change color, its highly alcoholic. Ren I don't think you should take her home to that nice couple she stays with, I don't know if they would approve. Well take good care of her." The President said as he noticed new people join the party.

"Um Ms. Mogami? Are you alright?" Ren asked

Kyoko looked up at him and smiled.

"You have the most pretty eyes, like fairy." Kyoko continued to smiled at him then her eyes closed and she fell asleep, just as Ren caught her in his arms. He looked down at her sleeping for and thanked the gods that this was all Kyoko did when drunk. He scooped her into a princess hold and made his way to his car, through a back entrance.

He had decided that it was best to take her home, and since she was already asleep hopefully she wouldn't get into trouble, but when he got there no one was home, he remember Kyoko telling him something about them visiting family. So instead he took her to his apartment, hoping she would stay asleep.

Unfortunately as soon as he put the key in his door she woke up.

"Hello" She said lazily in his arms.

"Uh Hello Ms. Mogami"

"Kyoko, my name is Kyoko." She responded slightly slurring her words.

"Right, Kyoko then, would you like to go inside and drink some water?" Ren as hopefully.

"Sure." She slipped out of his arms and landed wobbly on her feet, Ren keep his arms productively close because she looked like she was about to fall.

They walked into the from hallway, and Ren bent over to take off his shoes, Kyoko was staring at him.

"What are you doin?" she asked.

"Taking off my shoes, you should take yours off to."

"Why?"

"Because that is what you do when you come home."

"Why?"

"Because." At this point it took everything in Ren's being not to start laughing, she was like a little kid.

"Why?"

"Because this way are toes are happier." Ren said hoping that would coax her to take off her shoes.

"Ahhh" she seemed to like his answer.

"Here let me help." Ren kneeled down and helped to take off both her shoes. Then slipped on two grey slippers he kept for her. Then he reached for his white house slippers and was about the slip them on when—

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT THE BUNNIES!" kyoko screamed.

"What? What is it?" Ren was frantic what did she mean?

Kyoko swooped down and grabed both of his slippers and clutched them close to her chest as she ran further into the apartment.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURNT THE BUNNIES!" Kyoko screamed again.

"Kyoko wait! Hold on." Ren realized that she had assumed that his slippers, were Bunny Rabbits, and that by putting them on he had been trying to crush them.

He then spent the next hour chasing her around his apartment trying to convince her that he had not meant to harm the bunnies. Finally when she was sitting on top of his counter with the "bunnies" still clutched to her chest, he got an idea.

"Kyoko I know where the bunnie's house is." Ren said in a matter of fact kind of way.

"You do?" Kyoko looked interested but still suspicious.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there bunny mama and bunny papa are waiting for them in their bunny nest come here ill show you." Ren held out his hand and after a few moments Kyoko grabbed and jumped down off the counter.

Ren tried to take her to the guest room but she wouldn't have to she claimed that it was his "bunny butchering" yard so the chase was on again. After another hour of hide and seek he couldn't find her. He noticed that the door to his room was open, as he walked inside he saw here there on his bed, apparently now the "bunny kingdom," fast asleep the slippers still clutched to her chest. He couldn't help himself he laughed silently as he put a blanket over her. He brushed a strand of hair from her face, bent down and planted a light kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Kyoko." He said. Then he left the room and closed the door.

* * *

That Morning.

* * *

"Um Mr. Tsuruga…" Kyoko asked hesitantly as she walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry did you say something?" Ren had still been thinking of last night.

"Well I was just wondering, how many eggs were you planning to cook?"

Ren looked down and realized that the bowl was filled with egg yokes.

"Oh…" He stopped unsure what to do, or say.

"Here let me, we will make omelets instead." Kyoko took the egg shell from his hands and threw it in the sink, a small smile on her face."

"Mr. Tsuruga—"

"Las night you said to for me to call you Kyoko, and I said that you should call me Ren."

Kyoko paused slightly horrified, but not for the reasons that Ren thought.

"Mr. Tsuruga I am so sorry that I forgot that I promised to call you Re…Re…"

"Ren" He said trying to help her out.

"ren" she said quietly.

"Don't worry about it Kyoko, you remember now."

"About last night, um… what happened?"

"Yes, well The President forgot to tell you the contents of the drink he gave you, then the people you live with were out of town, so I brought you here and…well…you fell asleep."

"In your bed?" Kyoko asked politely.

"Yes! Well you see the sheets for the guest room were dusty." Ren hopped she would believe that.

"Oh, well then thank you. What about the um…slippers, why were they in the bed?"

At this Ren paused, and then just smiled.

"I have no idea."

**

* * *

Thanks again everyone! This story kinda helped me get back in the groove, maybe ill finish a chapter of To Start as Friends as well… lol till next time on…THE STORY CHALLENGE! Post your challenges if there is anything you want to read!**

**I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT OR ANY OR ITS CHARACTERS.**


	8. The End

To all the reader's of W0lff's stories:

On that persons behalf I would like to thank you all for once reading this story. Unfortunately W0lff can no longer write for fanfiction or in any other capacity. She was in an accident in 2011 and never got the chance to finish any of her stories. I know that she enjoyed writing and skip beat especially. Happy Holidays to all of you, and may you have a lucky new year.


End file.
